disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Melody Keep
Melody Keep is one of the protagonists (along with her brother Maxwell Keep) of the 2014 comic series Disney Kingdoms: Seekers Of The Weird. She is shown to be athletic. Background Melody is the first born of Arthur and Ellen Keep, members of a group of Wardens responsible for protecting and stockpiling dangerous supernatural artifacts. Her parents owned a curio shop called Keep It Weird. Development Melody was created by Brandon Seifert for use in this mini-series as a more athletic foil to his more bookwormish brother. Powers and Abilities Melody is a lacrosse player at her school, allowing her to have acquired physical skill, agility, and quick-thinking which comes in handy in difficult situations. She also uses her lacrosse stick as a weapon. Appearances Disney Kingdoms: Seekers Of The Weird Issue #1 Melody and her brother, Maxwell become aware that not all is normal with their parents. They assumed their parents were just the boring owners of a curio shop called "Keep It Weird". But late one night, a crash from downstairs awakens them to a whole new world. The siblings run downstairs to see their parents attacked at night by monstrous creatures who kidnap them and fly away into the night. The monsters are about to destroy the children when their Uncle Roland saves them and reveals the secret entrance to the base of their parents, the Museum of the Weird. The children are threatened, warned to deliver the Coffin Clock to Despoina and her Shadow Society or they will never see their parents again. Uncle Rolly goes searching for the clock but comes back unsuccessful, green fires where his now missing legs used to be. Issue 2 As the Candleman burns down, the children grow frustrated. Melody decides to leave and opens the door back home to their old house which was burned to the ground. This wakes their unconscious Uncle Roland up as Melody falls through the door into a white void. Roland throws a grapnel spider and saves her then tells her that their house and the gateway is destroyed. The children demand answers and Uncle Roland tells them to go get info from the talking books in the Library as well as retrieving the first piece to retrieving the Coffin Clock. The Keeps learn of the evil Society and their desire to collect magical artifacts and the Wardens job to keep these magical items safe. Max and Melody are attacked by Dusk. Just as the situation looks dire, the Dusk are attacked by the monsters that kidnapped their parents. They escape on the object that Roland sent them to collect, the Living Chair. It is part of a set that when brought together summons the Coffin Clock. They rest and recuperate, eager to find the second piece of the set, when they are stopped by the Dusks and green spirits calling themselves the true Wardens. The Wardens urge the children to stop trying to summon the clock or it will destroy the world. Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Disney Kingdoms characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Comic characters Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney characters